


Cold Feet Are The Worst Part Of Getting Up In The Morning

by liesel_fogel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesel_fogel/pseuds/liesel_fogel
Summary: Very short oneshot for Gintama Secret Santa 2017.Hijikata contemplates his relationship with Gintoki, and Gintoki has a few ideas on how to warm him up.





	Cold Feet Are The Worst Part Of Getting Up In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HijikataTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/gifts).



Hijikata awoke, greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. His head ached dully, the late morning light streaming in through the window doing nothing to alleviate the pain. His throat was dry, the faint taste of alcohol lingering like a heavy film on his tongue. An arm was draped over his chest, the weight simultaneously comforting and stifling, and as he turned his head to view the person laying in bed beside him, he was neither surprised not elated to see it was Sakata Gintoki. 

_ Not again,  _ he thought. And then,  _ I have to pee.  _

“Get  _ off,  _ asshole,” Hijikata hissed, struggling to free himself from Gintoki’s hold. He had a tendency to cling to Hijikata when he slept, and though he didn’t really mind, the strength and security of Gintoki’s arms comforting and familiar, it was always a pain trying to get out of bed in the morning. 

“C’mon, wake  _ up!”  _ He elbowed Gintoki in the ribs, causing him to temporarily loosen his grasp enough for Hijikata to slip out of his arms. A shot of pain ran up his back as he stumbled to his feet and he groaned, searching the room for his clothes. When he found them, hastily kicked into a pile in the corner, they were dirty and stained, and he groaned again, deciding to stay in his boxers for the time being. It took him a while to find the bathroom, and when he did, he took a long, much-needed piss, holding onto the toilet for support. He always had back pain and bambi legs the morning after a night with Gintoki, and though it was definitely worth it, he didn’t much look forward to the long walk back to headquarters. 

Washing his hands, he accidentally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grimaced. Mussed, tousled hair; swollen lips; an array of purple marks and hickeys decorating his neck and collarbone: it was plainly obvious he had had sex the night before. Hobbling in to the barracks late, with this appearance and yesterday’s clothing would be akin to suicide. Hijikata could already picture Sougo’s sadistic grin upon seeing him, could hear the taunts and jeers that would follow him around for at least a week. 

He hadn’t been sleeping with Gintoki for long, only a couple months, and each time, he told himself it would be the last. Yet by the time the hickeys and bite marks faded, he’d find himself in bed with him again, a new set of marks starkly contrasting against his pale skin. What was it that kept drawing him to Gintoki, he wondered, washing his face in the sink. Though he tried to convince himself that it was the sex and nothing more, he knew that wasn’t entirely true. Sure, Gintoki was annoying, abrasive, and downright licentious, but he had some good points, too. The way he fought tooth and nail for others, without pausing to even consider his own wellbeing; the way he placed his own  _ bushido  _ before other's arbitrary rules; the way he acted gruff and abrasive on the surface while hiding a kind and playful demeanor- more often than not, Hijikata found himself engrossed in adoration for Gintoki. 

Giving up on attempting to fix his hair to a somewhat acceptable state, Hijikata padded silently back to bed, searching for his phone and finding it in the pocket of his pants, crumpled on the floor. Flipping it open, he saw that it was only six in the morning and that he had plenty of time to get back to the barracks before morning count at ten. Relaxing slightly, he closed the phone and set it on the floor next to the futon and crawled back in under the covers. 

Gintoki opened one eye as Hijikata slipped back into the futon next to him and adjusted his position somewhat, allowing for him to lie beside him. Hijikata rolled into his side, back aligned with Gintoki's chest and stomach, and pulled Gintoki's arm back around his shoulders. 

“How bold,” Gintoki commented, breath tickling Hijikata's neck. 

“Shut up, it's not what you think. I'm cold.” Hijikata bent his legs slightly, pressing his feet to the fronts of Gintoki's legs in an attempt to warm them up. 

“Fuck, you are,” noted Gintoki, pulling Hijikata closer and rubbing his arm to generate heat. “That better?”

Hijikata hummed in response, closing his eyes satisfactorily. His back and buttocks pressed tight against Gintoki’s torso did more than enough to heat him up, but he didn’t mind the extra attention. He felt a pair of lips press briefly against the back of his neck, and then again on the corner of his jawline, just below his earlobe, and felt his face flush red. 

“I can think of another way to warm you up,” whispered Gintoki, lips brushing against Hijikata’s earlobe. 

“I gotta be at work in a couple hours,” said Hijikata, craning his neck backwards to look at Gintoki. “What time do we have to leave the room?”

“We don’t.”

“Huh?”

“This isn’t a hotel. This is my apartment.” 

_ “What?”  _ Hijikata bolted upright. “B- But isn’t that China girl…” he trailed off, casting a wary glance at the closet. 

“She spent the night at Shinpachi’s, relax. She won’t be back until noon.” Gintoki grinned. “So that leaves us plenty of time.” His hand reached up, snaking a stray finger down Hijikata’s spine, making him shiver. “Come back to bed.” 

“And if I do?” Hijikata cocked an eyebrow. 

“I can think of a couple things we could do.” 

“Yeah?” Hijikata lay back down beside him, this time facing him. “Like what?” 

“Like this, for starters.” Gintoki climbed on top of him, his hands on either side of Hijikata’s neck, and kissed him once, lightly, on the lips, and then again, longer, deeper, more passionately. Hijikata closed his eyes, back arching, and let himself be embraced. His arms reached up, winding around Gintoki’s shoulders, one hand curling into his hair, pulling him closer. He could feel Gintoki’s hands starting to wander, traipsing down his back and up his thigh, but he didn’t mind at all. 

Eyelashes fluttering, he moaned into Gintoki’s mouth, and let himself be swept away by the waves of passion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa present for fruitpunchsamu-rai.tumblr.com. They requested no smut or angst, which unfortunately for me, is what I'm best at writing, so I was a little troubled as to what to do for this story. It does get a bit racy towards the end but I hope its okay. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
